My Poor, Dear Son
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser Jr. crashed in a Mario Kart race, but survives with a broken leg, broken arm, burn marks and scratches. Mario made him crash. It's time for Bowser to get revenge...


_**My Poor, Dear Son**_

_**Don't flame and R and R please.**_

* * *

><p>It was a simple race, but it was a private one. There was no huge audience, instead there were seats specially for Bowser, the Koopalings and Waluigi. The announcers were Petey Piranha and King Boo.<p>

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Birdo, Daisy, Wario, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. were all ready for the race.

Bowser: Good luck, son.

Waluigi: Get me the trophy, fat boy!

Junior: Thanks, Papa!

Wario: No way, the trophy's mine, Waluigi! Why are you even in the middleweights anyway, kid?

Junior: I wanted to, but Papa didn't want me to.

Wario: Listen to your parents, twerp! Waluigi, King Boo and Rosalina were in the heavyweights because they were too big. That was fine. But you and Diddy Kong in the middleweights? That doesn't even make any sense!

Junior: Sorry...Sometimes I misbehave...

Wario: I just wanna pummel you...

Petey: 3...2...1...**GO!**

Junior: Weeeeeee!

Wario: Wahahahaha!

Things were going well, until...

King Boo: Oh, no! A flying blue spiny shell!

It hit Bowser Junior.

Everyone gasped, even Wario.

Petey: **OH, NO!**

Bowser:** SON!**

Bowser ran to his son's aid and he found him. He was alive, but unconscious with a broken arm, a broken leg and scratches and burn marks all over him.

Bowser: Oh, no...

Bowser placed Junior in his arms.

* * *

><p>He was then taken to the Mario Kart hospital, and Bowser sits alongside his son sleeping peacefully.<p>

Bowser thought to himself:

_He should've listened to me...He should've been in the lightweight class. I told him to...But he wouldn't listen...And now look where that led him to. He should've changed his mind._

Bowser: I must get my revenge!

* * *

><p>Bowser then ran to Petey Piranha's room.<p>

Petey: Huh? Bowser?

Bowser: Who fired the flying shell?** TELL ME WHO!**

Petey: Okay, okay! It was Mario, that irritating spaghetti-eater!

Bowser: Just as I thought...

Bowser then walked out.

Petey: At least he didn't kill me.

* * *

><p>Another race started.<p>

This time, it was just Mario and Bowser.

Petey: 3...2...1...**GO!**

Bowser: Bwahahaha!

Mario: Let's-a go!

During the race, Bowser threw a spiny shell at Mario.

Mario: Huh? **AAAAAA-**

Mario got cut off when the blue shell exploded on him.

Bowser reached the finish line.

Bowser: **I RULE!**

Petey and King Boo celebrate. King Boo was clapping and Petey was blowing a party horn.

A Goomba, Koopa, Hammer Brother and Magikoopa were chanting for Bowser and throwing flowers at him.

Minions: Go, King Bowser! Go, King Bowser!

Bowser: Thank you, my comrades! That was for Junior, and all you guys! I love you all!

Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Petey Piranha and King Boo went to Junior's resting room and saw him awake.

Bowser: Junior! You're awake!

Junior: Papa, I saw that race! It was so cool!

Bowser: Thanks, Junior!

Bowser pet his head.

Petey: Aww, that's so sweet.

Wario: They always have things like that. It warms my heart...

Waluigi: So, kiddo, you gonna be in the lightweights now? Lower class racers don't know how to drive the higher class vehicles.

Junior: Alright, fine...It's just more fun to be in the middleweights.

Bowser laughed.

Bowser: You silly kid.

Waluigi: I'm probably gonna be in the middleweights. Diddy Kong decided to be in the lightweights again.

Bowser: I guess the weight classes are back to normal as well as today.

King Boo: Yep.

Mario came in, all black and smoking.

Mario: I'll get you for this.

Bowser and the villains laughed very hard.

Mario: It's not funny. I really will.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's it. I'll tell you the purpose of this fanfic now.<br>_**

**_I played Mario Kart Wii and I was like:_**

**_"Dude, why is Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong in the middle class? Shouldn't they be in the lightweights like in Double Dash? And Rosalina and Waluigi should be in the middleweights!"_**

**_This story was based on my rant, but all in all, this is a typical Bowser/Junior fluff pairing fanfic from me. See you guys then in the next one. Later! :D_**


End file.
